


Double Checking

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly just wants everything to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Checking

Christmas tea was laid out on the table in the enlarged room in the Burrow. Molly bustled around and put a stasis charm on the warm scones and making sure she had enough cookies for the grandchildren.

Arthur watched her; her once vibrant hair was silver now, but her cheeks were rosy, and she looked happy. “I think everything is set for them,” Arthur said fondly.

“Oh, I know, Arthur … I’m just double-checking. I want Christmas to be special.”

“You always make it special,” he told her, and she blushed like she had the first time he’d said that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
